


Portret

by Arienek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Other, Ten Years Later, before Marinford, remember and forget not, wise-and-warm Bepo, worried Law
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law jest przekonany, że wspomnienia skazane są na zatracenie. Bepo wymyśla znakomite remedium. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wychodzi. Prócz tego, że wszystko, co trzeba, znakomicie się udało...





	Portret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stokrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/gifts).



> Dla Stokrot, za to, że znosiła szalejącą nad jej głową Cora-fazę i nikogo nie zamordowała, mimo, że One Pieca nie oglądała (jeszcze) i fazy nie podzielała. Jesteś przyjacielem, którego chce się mieć przy sobie i za wszelką cenę włączać w swoje fazy, wybacz więc te długie dni gwałcenia przez uszy (i chwilami oczy) nieustannym potokiem corazonowania!  
> Nie poprawimy się.  
> Ale i Ty osiągniesz Cora-zen…  
> Wymyśliłam ten tekst po Remconie i Ty miałaś wystąpić w nim w głównej (jedynej) roli kobiecej, ale niestety, nie nadajesz się. A mianowicie – nie rysujesz bohomazów. Obsadzona została zatem obca anonimowa rysowniczka portretów. Tym niemniej, myśl moja pozostaje niezmieniona: czasem osoby gorąco zaangażowane w jakiś problem po prostu muszą w niego wciągnąć (zwykle siłą) jakąś Bogu ducha winną obiektywną osobę trzecią, choćby po to, żeby utrzymać resztki kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Przepraszam, że Ty nią zostałaś – i dziękuję, że Ty nią zostałaś!

Z pozdrowieniami dla współwinnej i współbłogosławionej w corazonowej fazie Clio, która rozumie nawet trudne kwestie skarpetek!

 

**PORTRET**

 

\- Zapomnę Corazona - przepowiedział ponuro Trafalgar Law. Ręce wcisnął głęboko w kieszenie, czapkę nasunął aż na nos i maszerował - przygarbiony, zły, pogrążony w czarnych myślach. - Minęło dziesięć lat. Wspomnienia się rozmywają. Ludzki mózg przechowuje tylko ograniczony zakres obrazów. To biologia. Nie można od niej uciec. Wszystko zblednie, straci spójność, przygaśnie. W ciągu najbliższego roku zapomnę połowę. A potem w ciągu następnych trzydziestu lat całą resztę. Zupełnie zapomnę Corazona. To biologia. Nie ma na od niej ucieczki.

  
Bepo kołysał się na boki i dreptał pospiesznie, usiłując nadążyć za swoim kapitanem. Uszy obwisły mu posępnie. Law był ostatnio w fatalnym humorze – ale teraz wreszcie wydusił z siebie, co go gryzło. Był tym całym zapominaniem tak sfrustrowany, że omal nie pokierował całej załogi na jakąś górę lodową – na szczęście w porę dostrzegł przez lunetę wirujące nad wyspą płatki śniegu i czym prędzej zarządził zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Koniec końców wylądowali w jakimś przyjemnym porcie, gdzie trwał festiwal, ludzie tańczyli na ulicach i sprzedawali szaszłyki w siedemnastu kategoriach smakowych. Oczywiście, wesoła atmosfera nijak nie poprawiła humoru Lawowi. Z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie, krążył po porcie tak ponury, jakby zamiast kolorowych wstążek otaczały go znienawidzone płatki śniegu.

I cały czas zamartwiał się, że zapomni.

Zapomni? Biologia? No tak. Nie było mocnych na biologię. I nie było lekarstwa na Syndrom Białego Ołowiu.

  
\- Kapitanie - mruknął Bepo. - Ja... Przepraszam cię. Tak strasznie, strasznie cię przepraszam. Ale uważam, że pieprzysz brednie.

  
Trafalgar Law tylko prychnął ponuro. Wiedział aż nadto dobrze, jakie są nieubłagane prawidła ludzkiej fizjologii. Zapominanie przy upływie czasu było tak naturalne, jak opalenizna przy słońcu i katar przy przemoczeniu tyłka.  
  
\- Zapomnę Corazona. - Zacisnął powieki, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Straszną prawdę uświadomił

sobie całkiem niedawno – i ta świadomość spadła na niego jak pięść olbrzyma z Elbafu. Zostaną strzępy – flaga, tatuaż, pióra – ale Cora-san zniknie. To jakby słońce po kolejnej nocy nie wróciło na nieboskłon. Law tyle już widział niesprawiedliwości – ale nie wyobrażał sobie nic gorszego, nic bardziej przerażającego niż utrata wspomnień o Corazonie. A tymczasem – to go właśnie czekało, teraz czy później, może już wkrótce. Był lekarzem, znał wszystkie sztuczki mnemotechniczne tego świata, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie ma nadziei: kiedy wspomnienie zniknie z ułomnego ludzkiego umysłu, to już nic go nie przywróci. A Cora-san... Law dotknął palcami skroni. Tylko tutaj Cora-san przetrwał. Tylko tyle pozostało. Jeśli to utraci... To jakby odrzucił wszystko, co Cora-san mu dał. Jakby jednak go zdradził. Law nigdy by tak nie postąpił. A jednak - nie było od tego ucieczki! Chirurg Śmierci zamknął oczy i przeklinał słabowitą, ludzką biologię. Nawe ope-ope-no-mi nie mógłby walczyć z czasem i zawiłymi tajnikami mózgu.  
Och, Cora-san.

Bepo popatrywał niepewnie na swojego kapitana. Może to dobrze, że po tylu latach Trafalgar Law miał wyimaginowane problemy zamiast rzeczywistych. Ale okropnie to biedak przeżywał. Należało coś z tym zrobić, stanowczo. Na początek sternik kupił sobie szaszłyka, zjadł, wylizał patyczek. Potem kupił jeszcze strączki w cukrze.

 

\- Patrz, kapitanie. Tu robią obrazki. - Wsadził Lawowi strączka w zęby i pokazał łapką w lewo. - Chodź, zrobimy obrazek.

Law zakrztusił się cukrem i przez chwilę pokasływał, usiłując odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości. Nie do końca mu się to udało.

\- Że co niby?!

 

*/*

 

Okazało się, że na dziedzińcu nieodległej świątyni, wbrew nadziejom Bepo, nikt nie robił obrazków. Był tam wystawiony stoliczek, pełen miseczek z farbami, a ubrana w wiśniowe kimono dostojna kapłanka na życzenie gości malowała na zwojach błogosławieństwa, dostosowane do indywidualnych potrzeb. Law gotów był od razu odwrócić się i odejść. Nie wierzył w żadne błogosławieństwa. Już we Flevance przekonał się, że nie ma bogów. Jednak wielkie, szkliste, proszące oczy Bepo miewały moc iście nadprzyrodzoną. Pod ich wpływem zażywna mistrzyni kaligrafii znacznie złagodniała i w drodze wyjątku zgodziła się namalować dla osobliwych gości jeden portrecik. Chłopiec i jego Mink będą się ładnie prezentować na tle kamelii.

\- Aaale to nie ma być nasz portret! – Bepo gorączkowo zamachał łapkami. – To zupełnie nie tak, przepraszam bardzo. To ma być cudzy portret.

\- A. – Kapłanka pomilczała chwilę. Widać było, że nie pała szczególnym entuzjazmem, ale nie zamierzała wycofywać się z raz danego słowa. – Macie jego fotografię? Albo chociaż list gończy? – Subtelnie potrafiła dać do zrozumienia, że od razu domyśliła się w przybyszach piratów. Sternik Żółtej Łodzi Podwodnej w zakłopotaniu potarł policzek.

\- Nic niestety nie mamy… Ale pamiętamy go doskonale! To znaczy… Kapitan go pamięta.

\- Jeszcze – mruknął Law. Nie podobał mu się cały ten pomysł. Oboje z kapłanką zmierzyli się spojrzeniami jednakowo pozbawionymi entuzjazmu. I oboje skapitulowali przed łzawą nadzieją w ślepiach Bepo.

\- Niech będzie…

\- Możemy spróbować.

 

Law nie był zadowolony. Był zły i zżymał się na takie marnotrawstwo czasu i energii. Naciągnął czapkę głęboko na czoło, wykrzywił nieżyczliwie piękne usta, a ręce skrzyżował na piersi, jakby chciał się odgrodzić od całego tego chybionego projektu. Ale na wszystkie pytania kapłanki odpowiadał obszernie i jasno.

 

\- Był bardzo wysoki. Prawdziwy wielkolud. Chudy jak patyk, długie ręce, długie nogi. Jasne włosy. No, blond! Taki banalny, zbożowy odcień blondu. Długa grzywka, aż po oczy. Nie, nie nosił zarostu. Nosił makijaż. Nos miał taki sobie. Przeciętny. Nie, nie miał widocznych blizn. Wszystko goiło się na nim jak na psie. Kiedyś zasnął z papierosem, zapaliły mu się troczki od kaptura, potem koszula, zbudził się z wrzaskiem i zrywał z siebie płonący materiał razem ze skórą, a do następnego ranka nie było już po tym wszystkim ani śladu. To znaczy, po tym, jak mu zacerowałem troczki. On miał dwie lewe ręce, dureń.

 

Kapłanka notowała, szkicowała i miała coraz bardziej zgorszoną minę. Nic dziwnego – Law gęsto przerywał opisy uwagami z kategorii „durny”, „narwany”, „wariat”, „nieodpowiedzialny gamoń” i „co ja z nim miałem”. Bepo słuchał tego z absolutnym zachwytem. Jego wspaniały kapitan, zamknięty w sobie jak skwaśniała ostryga i zjeżony jak nadęta fugu, mówił oto o rzeczach, które leżały mu na sercu! Nawet, jeśli sam portret będzie do słoniowego pośladka niepodobny, korzyści z tej całej akcji już były widoczne.

\- Gęste, gęste włosy. A zęby białe. Kopcił jak komin, a w ogóle nie pożółkły mu zęby! Wybryk natury, gamoń durny. Nie poznałby próchnicy nawet, gdyby wyjadła mu mózg. Ale i tak szorował zęby przy każdej okazji. I mnie też zmuszał. Kupił mi szczotkę do zębów w kształcie termometru rtęciowego. Miałem umrzeć w ciągu roku, na diabła mi było mycie zębów?! Spaliłem tę durną szczoteczkę jego własnymi zapałkami. A w następnym sklepie mieli tylko szczoteczki do zębów z głowami pudli! Miałem gmerać w zębach głową pudla!? Spaliliśmy ten sklep razem ze szpitalem. Ale to jego wina, potknął się i zrzucił na dach jakieś łatwopalne medykamenty. Potem dostałem normalną szczoteczkę do zębów. Zieloną, żeby pasowała do pasty z fluorem. Normalna szczoteczka. Nienawidziłem jej.

Bepo słuchał z oczami jak gwiazdy i wypiekami pod futrem. Na samą myśl o tym małym chłopcu, szorującym sobie zęby w przydrożnych potoczkach, miał ochotę schwycić jego dwudziestodwuletnią wersję i porządnie ją minkumizgnąć. Ale odpowiedzialny sternik łodzi podwodnej musiał ograniczać takie odruchy wobec swojego kapitana. Tymczasem okrągłe policzki kapłanki także coraz bardziej czerwieniały, ale z oburzenia. Kobieta zdecydowanie straciła jakąkolwiek sympatię do obiektu swojej ciężkiej pracy, który z małego dziecka zrobił biernego palacza, współpodpalacza szpitali i Bóg wie co jeszcze. Bepo zachichotał pod nosem i posłał malarce pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Może my się teraz przejdziemy po festiwalu, a pani nam przygotuje wstępny projekt? – zaproponował prędko. – Chyba na początek wystarczy tych szczegółów.

\- Doskonały pomysł – mruknęła krótko i pokręciła głową nad co poniektórymi szczegółami zmarłego Donquixote Corazona. – Wróćcie za pół godziny.

 

Law zadziwiająco niechętnie podniósł się z kamiennego murku.

 

\- Pod prawym okiem! A koszula w serduszka! – upominał surowo malarkę. Bepo wziął go pod ramię i wyprowadził z dziedzińca. Kapitan oglądał się jeszcze podejrzliwie za siebie, jakby próbował dostrzec, co też kapłanka szkicuje.

\- Zjemy sobie jeszcze po szaszłyku… A może byś się czegoś napił? – paplał pogodnie Mink, z pełną premedytacją ignorując niezadowolenie kapitana. – Czareczka sake pod drzewem jabłoni…

\- Chcesz to pij – skwitował propozycję Law. Wbrew wzmożonym wysiłkom Bepo, coraz mocniej opierał się odciąganiu od świątyni. W końcu stanął pośrodku chodnika i jeszcze raz spojrzał za siebie.

\- Powinienem tam zostać i mieć oko na jej pracę.

\- A po co? – zdziwił się niewinnie sternik.

\- Co ona może wiedzieć o Corazonie! – Law prychnął gniewnie. – Powinienem…

\- Artystce trzeba zostawić trochę przestrzeni, kapitanieeee! – Bepo chwycił go w pasie i zaczął pchać w stronę straganów z przekąskami. – Wrócimy tam za pół godziny i wtedy będziesz mógł sprawdzić, czy dobrze sobie radzi. A na razie – szaszłyczek!

Chirurg Śmierci nie musiał wzywać swojej sali operacyjnej. I bez magicznego słowa „room” otoczył go szczelny całun ciężkiej dezaprobaty. Bepo westchnął i pożegnał łzawym spojrzeniem kuszące szaszłyki. Dla dobra całego projektu należało wytoczyć cięższe działa.

\- Onigiri z grillowaną rybą...? – zaproponował przymilnie. Law jeszcze przez chwilę stawiał bierny opór, ale wreszcie wzruszył ramionami, wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i rzucił przez ramię ostatnie nieżyczliwe spojrzenie w stronę pochłoniętej szkicowaniem kapłanki.

 

\- Co ona może wiedzieć o Corazonie…?

 

Poszli po onigiri. Surowy łosoś dla Bepo, grillowany tuńczyk dla Lawa. Mink dokupił sobie jeszcze cukrowe paluszki i pochrupywał je, czekając cierpliwie, aż kapitan skończy miażdżyć swoją dezaprobatą stojący nieopodal kram z pachnącymi pajdami chleba. Odraza Trafalgara Law do wszelkich gatunków pieczywa była dobrze znana załodze Żółtej Łodzi Podwodnej, ale przyczyny tej nienawiści nadal stanowiły zagadkę. Bepo liczył, że w swoim czasie kapitan i o tym opowie. Nie wolno było jednak – wbrew oczywistym podobieństwom – poczynać sobie z człowiekiem jak z ostrygą. Zbyt mocny nacisk – i zmarnuje się nawet tę odrobinę szczerości, którą Law wykrzesał z siebie od rana. Nie, otwieranie szczelnie zamkniętego w sobie uparciucha musiało następować małymi kroczkami. Dzisiaj należało zająć się problemem domniemanego kapitańskiego zapominania. O świętej wojnie z pieczywem będzie można pomówić kiedy indziej.

 

Skończyły się cukrowe paluszki.

 

Bepo westchnął lekko. Kochał wielkie kromki świeżego chleba, grubo posmarowane miodem albo marmoladą. Ale kapitana kochał bardziej. I to nawet bez smarowidła. Wytrzepał palce z cukru. Podreptał do Lawa. Ten zaś mierzył się na złowrogie spojrzenia z czeladnikiem piekarza i najwyraźniej na końcu języka miał już dobrze wycelowane SHAMBLES, które zamieniłyby asortyment kramu z najbliższą ławicą morskiej sałaty.

 

\- Kapitanieee. – Mink pociągnął od tyłu za Corazona na kapitańskim płaszczu. – Minęło pół godziny.

 

\- Ach! – Święta wojna z chlebem natychmiast została postponowana, a Trafalgar D. Water Law wbił ręce w kieszenie i odwrócił się na pięcie od kramów. – Idziemy.

 

Jak się okazało, kapłanka wiedziała o Corazonie zdecydowanie za mało.

\- Co to ma być za karykatura?! – Law omal nie wyshamblesował szkicu w niebyt, tak go oburzyła wizja kapłanki. – Gdzie jego kiery?! Gdzie jego uśmiech?! Co on robi z rękami?! Co to ma być?!

Bepo na wszelki wypadek schował się za murkiem. Kapłanka tymczasem chyba zdążyła złożyć śluby cierpliwości i spokoju, bo na oburzone wykrzyknienia Lawa reagowała tylko ugodowym kiwaniem głową i odrobinę kąśliwymi odpowiedziami.

\- Ma przecież uśmiech. Taki uprzejmy, apetyczny uśmiech. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby się szczerzył jak szalona żyrafa? Kiery możemy mu zaraz dorobić. Z przodu? Z tyłu? O ile wiem, nic nie robi z rękami. Trzyma je grzecznie za plecami. Nie powinien? Nie wiem, co twoim zdaniem mógłby tam z nimi robić…

\- Nic dobrego! – Trafalgar aż zazgrzytał zębami. – Nie musi się szczerzyć, ale ten uśmiech sięgał od ucha do ucha! Nawet jak się nie uśmiechał wcale! Serduszek brakuje! Wszędzie! Miał nawet szelki w serduszka, ale zostały w kryjówce Familii. Kiery powinny dyndać! Kiedy nosił mnie na plecach, czasami zaplatałem je w warkoczyk, albo wiązałem na nich węzły ratownicze. Ale tu nie ma być mnie na jego plecach! Kiery muszą dyndać! I ręce też! Nie zakładał rąk za pasek jak jego przeklęty brat. Zresztą, na plecach miał płaszcz z czarnych piór. Nie gmerał sobie z tyłu pod piórami! Ręce powinny… Hm. W jednej papieros, a druga w kieszeni…? Ja bym… Czasem pozwalałem mu, żeby trzymał mnie za rękę, jak szliśmy. Ciągle mnie o to mękolił. Ale… Rzadko mu pozwalałem.

 

Zmarszczka na czole kapłanki pogłębiła się nieco. Najwyraźniej miała już wyrobione zdanie o mężczyźnie, który nosił makijaż, piórka, bieliznę w serduszka, a w wolnym czasie błagał małych chłopców, żeby pozwolili potrzymać się za rękę. Mink wyskoczył zza murka, zanim zdążyło paść o jedno słowo za dużo. Niedźwiedzia łapa mocno złapała za dłoń, w którą Trafalgar Law wpatrywał się tak, jakby należało za karę co najmniej ją odrąbać i rzucić rekinom.

 

\- Wrócimy za kolejne pół godzinki – oznajmił stanowczo sternik. – Niech pani czasem nie zapomni o serduszkach!

Wyprowadził kapitana na ulicę – tym razem Law zupełnie się nie opierał, szedł bezwolnie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię.

\- To miały być serduszka, prawda? Dobrze pamiętam? – podpytywał Bepo.

\- Oczywiście, że serduszka – warknął Law. – Co innego mógłby nosić Corazon?! Kartofelki?!

\- Miałem kiedyś skarpetki z ziemniakiem… To nie jest nierealne! Przepraszam, kapitanie, ale nie takie rzeczy się widuje! – usprawiedliwiał się Mink.

Kapitan prychnął ze złością.

\- Nie miał skarpetek z ziemniakiem. Ale robił tyle samo dziur w skarpetkach co i ty. Raz nawet wypalił jedną papierosem, ślepy gamoń! Miał stopy wielkie jak kopyta. Ale ty przynajmniej umiesz cerować. A on co? I tak najczęściej nosił podkolanówki. Takie jednorazowe, elastyczne.

\- O – powiedział ostrożnie sternik. Może to i lepiej, że nie wspomnieli o tym kapłance?

\- Obrzydliwe. – Law skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Pogrążony we wspomnieniach, postukiwał palcem o brodę i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Bepo usadowił ich obu na jednej z ławeczek w porcie. – Odrażające. Powiedziałem mu, że nie założę na siebie czegoś takiego. Zmusiłem go, żeby mi kupił porządne, grube podkolanówki w kratkę, podbite wełną. Musiał… Hm.

Zmarszczył brwi, a Bepo ukrył uśmiech w gęstym futrze. Z rosnącym szacunkiem myślał o odległej, mitycznej postaci Rosinanta Donqixote, który może i wypalał dziury we własnych skarpetkach, ale potrafił dopilnować, by uparty jak osioł nastolatek miał ciepło w stopy. Mink ukradkiem położył łapę na swoim symbolu Corazona. Tu już było o wiele za późno na minkumizgi. Ale – dobrze było usłyszeć parę takich wstydliwych wspomnień i upewnić się raz jeszcze, że na pewno mają za patrona właściwego anioła. Takiego o czarnych piórach i z szelkami w serduszka.

Tymczasem Law, nadal zamyślony, wpatrywał się w żwirowaną alejkę z takim natężeniem, jakby zamierzał zdiagnozować u niej zwapnienie kości.

\- Czasem trzymał ręce za plecami, z tyłu pod płaszczem – przyznał niechętnie. – Ale to w ogóle nie wyglądało tak cacanie, jak na tym bohomazie. Ta kobieta narysowała jakiegoś wytwornisia! Kiedy Cora-san zatykał sobie ręce za plecami, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej! Wyglądał… Hm.

Nonszalancko? Radośnie? Beztrosko? Bepo czekał cierpliwie. Miał nadzieję, że Rosinante Donquixote zdążył nacieszyć się jak należy tym ciepłem w sercu, które samo zaczynało promieniować za każdym razem, kiedy Trafalgarowi wyrywało się czułe „Cora-san”. Nawet zupełnie przypadkowy białoniedźwiedzi Mink aż się za każdym razem musiał uśmiechnąć. Więc, jak Corazon trzymał ręce…?

\- Jakoś tak gamoniowato.

Ach. Oczywiście.

 

Po półgodzinie znowu stawili się na dziedzińcu świątyni. Kapłanka z miną Buddy zaprezentowała im poprawiony portret.

\- E? – zdziwił się szczerze Bepo. Nadmiernie umalowany blondyn prezentował się mniej więcej tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał białoniedźwiedzi sternik. Wyraz twarzy nadal miał trochę osobliwy, jakby autorka nie potrafiła wybrać między uprzejmym uśmiechem, który należał się każdemu porządnemu portretowi, a obłąkańczym grymasem, którego domagały się wspomnienia kapitana Lawa. W efekcie usta były dziwnie wykrzywione, ale cała reszta właściwie chyba pasowała do opisu?

\- To zupełnie nie pasuje – stwierdził kategorycznie Law. Wpatrywał się w  obrazek z takim natężeniem, jakby miał zaraz dostać wyróżnienie za prawidłowe wskazanie różnic między portretem a jego pierwowzorem. Pocierał brodę, mrużył oczy, podejrzliwie lustrował wymalowaną różnymi kolorami postać, jakby podejrzewał, że to skrada się do nich oficer Marynarki w przebraniu pirata. Bepo ukrył uśmiech w gęstym futrze. Dobrze, że nie zamówili portretu w mundurze. Ale - co tym razem mogło nie pasować?

\- Ma taką jakąś złośliwą gębę! – pożalił się Law, najwyraźniej głęboko tym faktem dotknięty. – To nie może tak być! Wygląda jak zimny, wyrachowany drań z tą miną. Nie zrobiłby takiej miny, choćby ćwiczył przed lustrem przez dobry rok!

\- A ćwiczył miny przed lustrem? – dopytywał się zaciekawiony Bepo. Jego kapitan wzruszył ramionami, skupiony na oględzinach.

\- Nie przy mnie przecież. Zresztą, odkąd opuściliśmy Familię, nie pokazywał mi żadnych udawanych min. On i jego nieznośnie szczery, durnowaty uśmiech! Po co mu to było! – Oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał portret. – Nic dziwnego, że ma taką skwaszoną minę, ten papieros jest beznadziejny. I w ogóle się nie pali.

\- Palenie szkodzi – bąknęła kapłanka zza swojego stoliczka. Ze stoickim spokojem układała słoiczki z farbami według rozmiarów, przeczekując krytyczne uwagi klienta. Law prychnął gniewnie.

\- Jemu szkodziło najbardziej! Potrafił połowę płaszcza sobie spalić od jednego niedopałka! A ten płaszcz jest za bardzo wyleniały! Nie nadaje się. Nawet by nie buchnął porządnym płomieniem. To zupełnie nie tak. Kiedyś Cora-san próbował wypłukać pióra w benzynie, bo w jednym gabinecie lekarskim dach wybuchł, kiedy wychodziliśmy, i spadły na nas placki smoły. Benzyna trochę pomogła zmyć to draństwo z pierza, ale ten gamoń oczywiście zapomniał zaraz o niej i kiedy zapalał papierosa, upuścił go prosto na to miejsce. Buchnął ogień na dwa metry!

\- Oj, ojojoj! – Bepo aż złapał się za głowę. – Dobrze, że nic wam się złego nie stało!

Law schylił głowę i zaciął usta.

\- Mnie nic – burknął gniewnie. – On… Jakoś nigdy nie zaprószył ognia, kiedy to ja siedziałem albo spałem w jego płaszczu. A tamtego dnia rzucił się całym ciałem na płomienie, żeby je jak najszybciej ugasić. Ten kretyn! Nawet brwi sobie spalił! Kompletny wariat! Biadolił mi wtedy, że przecież nie mielibyśmy się czym przykryć w nocy!

Bepo znów się wzruszył.

\- Przykrywaliście się razem w nocy tą pierzastą peleryną?

Chirurg Śmierci zaciął usta jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie, tylko ja – odparł wreszcie.

Bepo wzruszył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Aha.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądali się portretowi. Nadal był dość marny, ale jako odwzorowanie nigdy nie oglądanej postaci prezentował się w zasadzie… Zupełnie przyzwoicie?

\- Niee. – Mink pokręcił głową, zmartwiony. – To faktycznie nie może tak zostać.

Trafalgar Law schylił się, zadumany, i postukał palcem w schludny, wygaszony papieros.

\- Słodki był z niego facet… To znaczy, niegramotny wariat, a kopcił jak komin – oznajmił, pogrążony we wspomnieniach. – Baby5 i Bufallo kpili z niego na tysiąc sposobów, ale tylko jeden, jedyny raz podprowadzili mu papierosy. Cała Familia wczołgała się ze strachu pod łóżka, taką urządził awanturę. Od tego czasu nawet ten narwany Dellinger nie tykał papierosów Corazona.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Musi pani coś zrobić z tą jego miną – napomniał surowo kapłankę. -  Nie może być taki skwaszony! Jego uśmiech… On miał taki uśmiech, że… Że…

\- Taki uśmiech – Bepo podszedł o kroczek bliżej – że można go wymalować na pirackiej banderze i ruszyć na podbój świata.

Cisza.

Law nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Ani nie podrapał Bepo za uszami. Ale sternik doskonale wiedział, że kapitan przez sekundę o tym pomyślał. Białe futro zafalowało z zadowolenia.

\- Koniecznie trzeba skorygować troszeńkę wyraz twarzy. – Mink uśmiechnął się przymilnie do malarki. – I ten płaszcz z piór… Może by go trochę… Ubogacić? Coś tam jeszcze pominęliśmy… Ręce? A, to nie takie ważne. Za to serduszka są pierwszorzędne. Prawda, kapitanie?

\- Ujdą – mruknął Law. – A ręce są jak najbardziej ważne! Rękami też się pani musi zająć!

Przewróciła oczami, zmierzyła podejrzliwym spojrzeniem swoje niedoceniane dzieło.

\- Cóż mam z nimi zrobić? Podpalić?

\- Do tego Cora-san nie potrzebował ingerencji z zewnątrz – zapewnił kwaśno pirat. – Ja… Stanowczo żądam poprawek!

Bepo z niepokojem zastrzygł uszami, gotów zaproponować kapłance sowitą premię za jeszcze odrobinę cierpliwości. Na szczęście jednak samozwańcza artystka nie była chyba szczególnie obciążona zamówieniami. Bez szczególnego entuzjazmu, ale skinęła głową i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ostatni raz poprawiam! – Podniosła ostrzegawczo palec. – I zaznaczam, że to wbrew moim przekonaniom, całe to palenie papierosa! Palenie zabija!

\- Taaak – przyznał Bepo. – Ołowianymi kulami. – Szybko złapał Lawa wpół i popchnął do bramy. – Przyjdziemy za godzinę po gotowe zamówienie! Powodzenia! – rzucił przez ramię.

 

Godzina szybko minęła. Musieli skontrolować, czy Penguin i Shachi nie zapuścił korzeni w dzielnicy czerwonych latarni, a Jean-Bart nie podmienił zamówionych wcześniej w porcie ryżowych podpłomyków na maślane bułeczki. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszystkie sprawunki zostały załatwione bez zarzutu, a załoga uniknęła awantur, niestrawności i pozwów o ojcostwo. Law odesłał wszystkich na pokład i bez słowa ruszył w stronę miasta. Bepo uspokajająco pomachał łapą do towarzyszy.

\- Wrócimy za jakiś kwadrans. Został nam jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg.

Ruszył truchcikiem za kapitanem.  To nie zajmie dużo czasu. W końcu chodziło tylko o ostatnie poprawki.

Prawda…?

 

Trafalgar D. Water Law wpatrywał się w portret tak, jakby nie oglądał go ani przed godziną, ani przed poprzednią półgodziną, ani jeszcze wcześniej też nie. A przede wszystkim – patrzył tak, jak na pewno nigdy nie patrzyłby na Corazona.

Bepo westchnął ciężko.

To jednak mogło trochę potrwać. Law na dobrą chwilę aż zaniemówił, a to też nie wróżyło najlepiej. Aj, aj. A przecież wyraz twarzy był tym razem naprawdę… Przyjemny? Mink podrapał się w czoło, zafrasowany. Domyślał się aż za dobrze, jak się to wszystko skończy. Kapitan nie przyjmie czegoś takiego bez komentarza.

 

\- Co to ma być?!

\- Pióra. Czarne pióra.

\- Co niby ma takie pióra?! Chyba strusie! Bo na pewno nie Corazon!

\- Ale miał mieć pióra…

\- Ale to były inne pióra! Takie pierzaste i przytulne! Kochałem te pióra!

Kapłanka zacmokała z przyganą.

\- Mężczyzna nie powinien się obnosić się z pierzem. Namalowałam mu godne szacunku, porządne pióra. Inspirowałam się kapeluszem Dracula Mihawka. To jest prawdziwy mężczyzna! Mamy jego list gończy rozwieszony w umywalni. To jest prawdziwie męskie pióro!

\- Dracul Mihawk może sobie wsadzić swoje pióro w tyłek razem z mieczem i usiąść na nich! – odwarknął Law, teraz już nie na żarty zły. – Kogo obchodzi jakiś Mihawk?! Nikt nie mógłby się przykryć jego durnym piórem! Megaloman z przerostem kapelusza! Idiotyczne, bezużyteczne pióro! A tę minę skąd wytrzasnęłaś?! Z listu gończego pięknisia Cavendisha?!

Kapłanka z wyraźnym zadowoleniem potarła palcem podbródek namalowanego starannie blondyna. Miał usta ułożone w przyjazny dzióbek i krągłe policzki z dołeczkami.

\- Powiedziałeś, że był z niego jednak słodki facet.

Tralgar D. Water Law w mgnieniu oka zrobił się kredowobiały.

\- Ja coś takiego powiedziałem?!

\- Aj, aj! – Bepo błyskawicznie wskoczył między kapitana a kapłankę. – Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. To na pewno ja mówiłem o słodkich facetach! To na pewno nie mówił pan kapitan! – Dreptał w miejscu, kołysał się ze zdenerwowania i gromił wzrokiem kobietę, która w końcu wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

\- Słodki facet powinien być całuśny. Namiętny dołeczek podkreśli przyjemny wyraz twarzy.

\- Namiętny… Dołeczek! – Law odzyskał nieco koloru – a konkretnie zrobił się sinofioletowy na twarzy. – Przyjemny wyraz twarzy! Całuśny Corazon! Zabieraj mi sprzed oczu tę żałosną karykaturę! – Podniósł pięści, jakby zamierzał wyładować złość na słoiczkach z farbami, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Odwrócił się na pięcie, ostentacyjnie odgradzając się od portretu. Nawet – a może zwłaszcza – po napiętych plecach można było łatwo poznać, że kipi ze złości.

\- Nie chcę nawet patrzeć na ten bohomaz!

\- Faktycznie jest okropny… Przepraszam bardzo, ale to nie wyszło za dobrze! – Mink spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na autorkę wątpliwej jakości dzieła. – To był słodki facet, naprawdę… Ale nie sądzę, żeby _wyglądał_ słodko. Zwłaszcza z dzióbkiem i, emmm… Pióropuszem strusich piór wetkniętym w tyłek…?

Aż się musiał pochylić i przyjrzeć bliżej. Kreatywna była ta świątynna malarka… Ale może w tych stronach świata Dracul Mihawk miał na liście gończym jakieś zdjęcie inne niż wszędzie indziej, a noszenie pióropuszy na pośladkach uważano tu za oznakę wytwornego męskiego gustu…?

Kapłanka przewróciła oczami. Zażalenia kłopotliwych klientów chyba niewiele ją właściwie obchodziły.

\- Zrobiłam co mogłam. Nawet ręce mu wyciągnęłam zza pleców! – Postukała palcem w portret. – I zostawiłam papieros, choć to niewychowawcze. Może…

\- Może zostaw w końcu Corazona w spokoju?! – warknął Law przez ramię. – To był od początku beznadziejny pomysł. Bepo, wynosimy się stąd. Ta karykatura obraża pamięć Corazona. On… On…

Cisza.

Napięte plecy z godłem Corazona odrobinę się rozluźniły.

\- Cora-san nieźle by się uśmiał – przyznał kwaśno Chirurg Śmierci. – Ale on był wariatem. A ja potrzebuję zachować zdrowe zmysły jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Idziemy, Bepo.

Wymaszerował z dziedzińca, nie zaszczycając już ani jednym spojrzeniem nieszczęsnego portretu. Białoniedźwiedzi Mink patrzył za nim z miłością. Jego kapitan zasłużył na to, żeby wreszcie zacząć zapominać pewne rzeczy. Ale innych rzeczy z pewnością nigdy nie zapomni. I właśnie dlatego był jego kapitanem. Póki co, pozostawała tylko jedna sprawa do załatwienia, ale Bepo był już przygotowany i uporał się z tym błyskawicznie. Wkrótce dogonił Lawa i zajął u jego boku swoje zwykłe miejsce puchatej, niezłomnej podpory. Chirurg Śmierci nadal emanował złością, od której Minkowi jeżyło się futro pod kombinezonem.

\- Dziubek! Całuśny dziubek! – Mężczyzna zaciskał i rozprostowywał pięści. – Namiętny dołeczek! Corazon nie miał żadnych sakramenckich dołeczków!

\- Jesteś pewien, kapitanie? – podpytywał chytrze Bepo. – To znaczy… Przepraszam cię bardzo, ale… Czy na pewno?

\- Uch!

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Furia opadła z wolna, zastąpiona kwaśną rezygnacją. Wytatuowane palce rozprostowały się, przez chwilę leżały na pirackim godle z uśmiechniętą szeroko czaszką. W końcu Trafalgar D. Water Law wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i zwolnił kroku.

\- Nie pamiętam, żeby miał jakieś… dołeczki? – Pokręcił głową. – Ale to, co ważne, jeszcze pamiętam!

Bepo przysunął się o pół kroczku bliżej.

\- Na pewno?

Kapitan Piratów Serca przewrócił oczami i pozwolił, żeby oficer poprawił mu na plecach płaszcz z Corazonem.

\- Może jednak nie zapomnę tego, co ważne.

 

Bepo cierpliwie przeczekał dzień, potem drugi. Law najpierw unikał tematu i w ogóle jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z kimkolwiek, potem ze zdenerwowania niemal chodził po ścianach i dusił w sobie nadciągający wybuch. Złamał się wreszcie trzeciego dnia, ku wielkiej uldze sternika. Bepo pełnił akurat nocną wachtę za sterami łodzi podwodnej. Kapitan stanął obok niego – przez chwilę tylko milczał, z czapką naciągniętą na oczy.

\- Trzeba zawrócić – oznajmił wreszcie.

\- Oj. – Bepo pokręcił głową, zmartwiony. – Przepraszam cię strasznie, kapitanie, ale akurat jesteśmy między prądami. Będziemy mogli się wynurzyć dopiero za dwa dni, a bez wynurzenia nie zaryzykuję zmiany kursu w tych szalonych prądach. Nie chcielibyśmy się rozpaść na tej głębokości.

 

Trafalgar Law zmełł w zębach brzydkie przekleństwo. Jego norioku było niezmiernie potężne, ale nie mógł do woli przerzucać swojego statku między prądami Nowego Świata. A Bepo znał się na tych prądach tak samo dobrze, jak Chirurg Śmierci znał się na ludzkiej fizjologii. Jeśli zasugerował dwa dni – musieli przeczekać dwa dni.

 

\- Szlag. – Law pokręcił głową, zły na siebie. Mógł to załatwić od razu, a nie dąsać się jak jakiś szczeniak. – Musimy wrócić na tamtą wyspę. Tydzień w plecy! Szlag.

 

\- Oj? – Bepo położył uszy po sobie. – Ongiri było przepyszne, ale czy warto aż taki kawał po nie zawracać? W następnym porcie na pewno znajdziemy jakieś pyszności!

 

Mężczyzna łypnął na niego nieżyczliwie – atmosfera mocno zgęstniała, jakby w sali operacyjnej ktoś szykował się do przecięcia skóry. Mink w pomarańczowym kitlu zastrzygł jednym białym uchem.

I ziewnął.

Był środek nocy. Na żółtej łodzi podwodnej kapitan i jego sternik razem trzymali wachtę. Otaczała ich nie do końca cicha cisza, znana tylko podmorskim żeglarzom. Trafalgar D. Water Law pochylił nisko głowę. Był mężczyzną. Umiał przyznawać się do swoich błędów. Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nikt poza Bepo nie słyszał.

\- Musimy wrócić do tej świątyni – mruknął ze skruchą. – Nie zabrałem portretu.

\- Oj? – Mink podrapał się za uchem. – Tego okropnego?

Law zaciął usta.

\- To jedyny portret Corazona, jaki mam! – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, sfrustrowany. – A jeśli ta kobieta go wyrzuci?!

\- No tak – przyznał mu rację sternik. – Jej też się nie podobał, wyceniła go na marną dziesiątkę beli, pewnie by go nie przechowywała zbyt troskliwie.

\- No, właśnie! – podchwycił Law. – A jeśli ona… - Zamilkł raptownie, gdy dotarło do niego, co usłyszał.

Bepo ziewnął jeszcze raz. Jego kapitan wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

\- Pytałeś ją o cenę?!

\- Przepraszam cię, kapitanie! – Bepo natychmiast zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Wiem, że to okropny obrazek i w ogóle nawet do flądry niepodobny, ale skoro akurat nam zostało dziesięć beli reszty z szaszłyków…

Cisza.

\- To jedyny portret Corazona jaki mam – powtórzył Law, tym razem spokojnie. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni, ramiona mu się rozluźniły. Bepo spojrzał na niego z miłością.

\- Kapitanieee…

\- Hę?

\- Ukryłem go w skrzyni w twojej kajucie, ale…

\- No co?

\- No bo to jest taki koszmarny bohomaz!

\- Od początku mówiłem, że jest okropny.

\- No, właśnie. Czy mógłbyś… Ja cię strasznie proszę, nie oglądaj go za często! To jest makabra!

Trafalgar Law przywołał z pamięci niepowtarzalne malowidło. Dzióbek, dołeczki, strusie pióra i puste dłonie, nadaremnie wyciągnięte do patrzących. Kapitan Piratów Serca aż się wzdrygnął na to wspomnienie.

\- W ogóle nie będę oglądał jego portretu – zapewnił solennie. – Nigdy, przenigdy. – Spuścił głowę, westchnął. – Już wolę raczej zawsze o nim pamiętać.

 

Kiedy odszedł, rozpogodzony i swobodny, Bepo złożył łapę na piersi, gdzie szczerzyło się pełną gębą godło Piratów Serca. Dawno utraconemu patronowi należały się podziękowania za uśmiech kapitana Lawa. I w ogóle za całe to zajście. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że sternik regularnie zagląda do kapitańskiej skrzyni z pozdrowieniem dla patrona.

 

To był tak obłąkany bohomaz, że po prostu musiało się go kochać.

 


End file.
